Sleep Paralysis
by Pixie Porsche Yousaf
Summary: Menurut Draco, tidur adalah hal paling menyengsarakan dalam hidupnya. Semua tidak akan berakhir seperti ini, kalau saja Draco tidak melenyapkannya. /Two-shot. Freak, OOC and any flaw around. RnR?:)


**A/N: **Untuk tulisan _italic, _itu suara pikirannya Draco. Mm kurasa itu aja infonya, not a serious fic, sekedar share gaje experience ajakok ... Don't like don't read!:p

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**oOo**

**Sleep Paralysis © larastin**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Sejak dalam bedongan bayi Narcissa, Draco Malfoy memang paling tidak suka tidur. Kebutuhan manusia paling pokok yang merupakan sebuah proses fundamental. Jika kebanyakan orang menghabiskan sepertiga hidupnya untuk tidur, lain halnya dengan pewaris tunggal Keluarga Malfoy nan agung ini. Satu malam di usianya yang baru menginjak sebatang lilin putih ceking di atas kue tar berlapis cokelat hitam berbentuk pagar kuburan yang menurut kedua Malfoy senior itu cukup menyenangkan bayi mereka, Draco terus terjaga semalaman dengan liurnya yang berinisiatif membuat jalur DAS sendiri-sendiri. Cukup merepotkan, tatkala Narcissa harus rutin bangun tengah malam buta untuk menina bobokan bayi pirang ngeyelnya itu.

Selain menendang-nendang ujung box bayinya sendiri, Draco selalu memiliki segudang kegiatan untuk mengisi waktunya yang seharusnya dipakai untuk tidur. Keadaan pagi hari lebih mengenaskan, empeng yang terpental kesana kemari dan gantungan Merlin yang mengganjal pintu kamar. Lucius sempat hampir gila melihat Draco yang tiga hari berturut-turut tidak tidur, apakah anaknya ini merupakan kiriman Sang Dewa? Oh, ia hampir meragukan eksistensi anaknya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin seorang bayi bisa begitu kuat terjaga selama itu. Hal terakhir yang ingin dilihat Lucius dalam hidupnya adalah ketika Draco menanggalkan paksa popok tebal konyolnya hingga membuat Dobby semaput di ujung box saat sedang menggantinya dengan yang baru tepat tengah malam.

Menuliskan sesuatu di permukaan sup ayamnya dengan sendok, Draco masih mengeluh tentang kebenciannya pada tidur. Tidak setiap hari selalu terjaga bak kelelawar insomnia, semakin bertambah umurnya Draco punya jadwal rutin tidur empat kali seminggu. Itupun setelah Narcissa membawanya paksa ke healer utama Saint Mungo bagian kejiwaan.

Sampai suatu kejadian yang menjadi sebuah alasan penting Draco semakin membenci apa itu tidur, walau permulaannya agak begitu menyenangkan. Satu jam berlalu setelah Draco memejamkan kedua mata kelabunya. Jarum jam yang tergantung di dinding menunjukkan waktu tengah malam,

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Hanya dengkuran Draco yang mendominasi kesunyian Malfoy Manor.

Delusi Draco tentang Quidditch membuat kedua kakinya belingsatan kesana kemari, meluluhlantakkan sprei hijau tuanya yang di pasang repot-repot oleh Dobby. Sapu Draco dalam mimpinya menghantam tiang tribun yang anehnya langsung meledak berkeping-keping, ketika itulah Draco tersadar dari mimpinya.

Hasrat mendorongnya untuk bangun, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergeming. Draco mulai panik, pandangannya menatap langit-langit kamar berdominasi pernak pernik hijau, tapi agak kabur. Oksigen serasa menyusut ke suatu tempat saat Draco berusaha bernapas, tapi ini susah! Ia berusaha menggerakkan mulutnya dan memanggil siapapun di manornya ini, suaranya keluar, namun seakan hanya Draco yang mendengarnya. Ia kehilangan kendali untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Dadanya seperti ditindih sepasukan badak bercula satu yang sedang bunting. Seakan ada makhluk halus bertubuh besar dan berbulu kasar yang dengan gembira latihan paskibra di tengah-tengah dadanya. Jemari Draco berusaha bergerak kesana kemari tapi hanya JEMARINYA, pergelangan tangan dan kakinya mati rasa seperti diborgol oleh Goblin jelek penjaga pintu-pintu di Gringotts.

Otak Draco berhasil menganalisis satu hal: ia sedang sekarat sekarang. Atau juga mimpi buruk, tapi sebelum tidur Draco selalu berdoa, kok. Hal klasik terbaru yang diketahuinya dalam awal-awal tidur mingguannya. Katanya, berdoa sebelum tidur itu menghindari agar roh kita tetap aman tentram di atas sana sampai kembali bangun di pagi hari.

_Oh God jangan sekarat yaampun bahkan aku belum sempat mengenyam pendidikan di Hogwarts mulai bulan depan, aku belum mengerti sepenuhnya tentang surga para gadis seksi yang di cerewetkan Blaise, aku belum puas mengusili Dobby, aku belum membalas perbuatan jahanam Theo yang menggunduli buntut merak-merak kesayanganku, aku masih ingin ... ingin oh Merlin, Fortune selamatkan aku, aku tidak mau mati muda!_ Draco komat-kamit sampai mulutnya berbusa menjijikkan, kemudian hening.

Pandangannya tertancap pada kumpulan babon hitam bertaring sepanjang drakula dan beriris mata semerah darah yang bergelantungan di langit-langit kamar. Salah satu dari mereka bergelayut mendekati Draco dengan lendir-lendir hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"WAAA!" Draco berteriak dalam —entah alam sadar atau bawah sadarnya— sampai urat hijau yang menghiasi lehernya ribut bertonjolan keluar permukaan.

Ingin sekali ia menonjok babon genit itu, tapi lagi-lagi tak bisa. Keringat dingin kembali membanjiri tubuh Draco hingga bagian bokongnya.

Sebuah awan keemasan mengelilingi tempat tidur Draco yang tiba-tiba membawa hawa sejuk nan dingin. Samar-samar terdengar suara cempreng anak kecil dari sudut ruangan yang membuat Draco agak takut. Agak, yah Lucius setiap hari menanamkan biji 'Seorang Malfoy Tidak Boleh Takut Pada Apapun' di kepala Draco bayi sampai tumbuh menjadi helaian rambut platina pucat sebagai tuaiannya.

"Diam dan tenang saja, pirang." ucap suara itu. Seiring dengan hilangnya kumpulan babon mengerikan di sudut langit kamar. Anak itu mengusir mereka?

Draco bergidik hingga ke ujung jempol, menyipitkan mata sampai segaris berusaha melihat sosok cempreng itu di pojokan. Mengedipkan matanya secepat kepakan sayap burung kolibri, Draco makin merasakan sosok itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kubilang diam dan jangan ingin tahu," ia bersuara lagi. "Rileks saja. Ini tidak akan menyakitimu, kok._ Anywa_y, kau takut babon ya? Halusinasimu sungguh menggelikan." tutupnya sambil cekikikan.

Draco mendengus, ingin sekali ia berteriak kencang siapa sosok ini, dan kejadian macam apa ini, dan fakta terbesarnya terbongkar: Draco takut babon; apakah sosok ini malaikat pencabut nyawa?

_Tapi amalanku baik-baik, kok. Seharusnya malaikat pencabut nyawa yang datang bisa lebih cantik, langsing, berambut selurus benang sutra. Bukan seperti ini, kurus, bertubuh rata, tak jelas dan dengan rambut seperti semak-semak berjalan._

"Aku bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa atau apa. Tapi aku tidak suka di hina begitu," ujar sosok anak perempuan itu tajam ketika membaca pikiran Draco. "Pejamkan matamu, lalu—"

_Oh, ternyata anak ini punya perasaan. Jadi dia ingin menculikku? Oh itu tidak akan pernah terjadi._ Draco masih berupaya untuk menggerakkan badannya, namun sia-sia, saraf-saraf tubuhnya seperti mendadak tercabut semua.

Anak itu mengernyit lagi, kemudian memutar bola mata hazelnya tiga ratus enam puluh derajat sempurna. "Kayaknya kau bukan orang yang perlu di bantu," tandasnya sinis. "Salah satu tipe orang yang tak tahu diuntung. Jadi, selamat tinggal dan tunggu saja fajar menyongsong dengan keadaan membosankan seperti itu." Sebarisan awas keabuan kembali mengitari sudut-sudut kamar Draco, tepat ketika gadis kecil aka semak berjalan itu mulai melangkah menjauhi ranjang Draco.

Draco menelan ludahnya, baiklah keadaan seperti ini benar-benar sangat jauh dari kata membosankan, melainkan seperti sedang menunggu ajal tapi rohmu serasa ditahan sesuatu yang sangat berat. Satu-satunya sesuatu —atau seseorang— yang mengerti hanya gadis _freak_ berambut bonsai tersebut, di puncak daftar 'Lakukan atau Mati' Draco tak ada opsi lain selain itu.

"Ak— tunggu!" teriak Draco dari dalam kerongkongannya, entah kedengaran atau tidak.

Ternyata tidak dengar, dasar tuli.

_Tunggu, bodoh!_ Draco mengumpat dalam pikirannya.

Gadis itu menoleh, memandang Draco skeptis. Menimbang-nimbang antara harus menolongnya atau tidak. Menimbang-nimbang apakah akan sepadan nantinya. Menimbang berapa kilogram beban yang harus ia tumpu untuk menolong laki-laki pirang sok ini. Menimbang ... disini tidak ada timbangan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka caramu meminta tolong."

_Oh, baiklah tolong aku, —siapa namamu?_

Draco merasa paru-parunya telah dikempiskan oleh sesuatu, dan lehernya seperti dicekik Grawp. Susah payah ia mengucapkan permintaan tolong setengah tulus pada gadis itu, sekaligus bersumpah saat bangun nanti dia tidak akan pernah tidur lagi, apapun yang terjadi.

Peristiwa ini membuatnya hampir mati.

"Baiklah," gadis itu berkata pelan. "Walau aku tak terlalu percaya padamu, sih. Namaku? Dalam situasi seperti dilarang untuk menyebutkan nama masing-masing. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin bebas—"

_Tentu saja aku ingin bebas, idiot._

"Jangan menyela pembicaraan atau menghinaku!" bentak gadis itu galak persis soang lepas kendali, matanya melotot hampir keluar dari rongganya. "Aku akan pergi sekarang juga." Ia hendak berbalik sambil bersungut-sungut bak bebek.

_BAIKLAH, BAIK! CEPAT ATAU AKU AKAN MATI. _

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau mati atau tidak. Tapi dalam situasi ini tidak akan ada yang mati, sih. Pejamkan matamu!" perintahnya. "Kemudian kosongkan pikiranmu ... tarik napas dalam-dalam."

Draco memejamkan matanya. Tapi kembali membantah pada langkah ketiga, jelas-jelas bernapas merupakan hal tersulit saat ini.

"Bayangkan saja hal-hal positif yang bisa membuatmu tenang. Seperti bayangkan dirimu bernapas. Dasar keras kepala," seru gadis itu tak sabaran. Di sentuhnya tangan kiri Draco perlahan, membuat si empunya bergidik hebat.

Draco membayangkan dirinya menjadi penyihir terhebat dan ditakuti abad ini, mendapatkan warisan berlimpah dari leluhurnya yang cukup untuk tujuh keturunan, pemain Quidditch sensasional sepanjang masa, dikelilingi banyak gadis ... dan tiba-tiba terhalang oleh titik merah di tengah kegelapan. Apa itu?

Sesuatu serasa mengangkat tubuh Draco perlahan, seiring oksigen yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengisi paru-parunya. Otot-ototnya mulai berkontraksi, bekerjasama dengan saraf-saraf yang mulai kembali menjalani tugasnya. Embusan awan kehitaman menggelitik ujung kaki Draco.

"Nah, itu bagus," suara gadis itu muncul lagi. "Buka matamu."

Draco pasrah pada arus yang mendorongnya maju dan masuk ke terowongan gelap. Deru angin puyuh menyelinap masuk lubang telinga dan hidungnya.

Samar-samar didengarnya gadis itu berucap, "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan merubah apa yang ada. Selalu ikuti garis putih, sekali kau mengusik sesuatu, hidupmu jadi taruhannya. Jangan bilang aku tidak pernah memperingatkanmu. Oh ya, nanti kau akan bangun lagi seperti biasa kok."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Yah yah yah ini berdasarkan pengalaman ... jadi ya gitu. Chap selanjutnya, yang fans film _Insidious_ pasti ngerti. Sorry kalo gakerasa suspensenya /run. TRUS KEPENDEKAN. Two-shot chapter 2 atau 3 end.

Mmmmmmm, review ya?;;)


End file.
